Irreconcilable Differences
by draco and me 14142
Summary: Stuck as Potions partners for the year, Marcus Flint and Madelyn Piven learn that perhaps there is more than meets the eyes for a clever Slytherin serpent and a courageous Gryffindor lioness. MFOC . Reviewss Please . ChChCheck it out .


**Irreconcilable Differences**

**Chapter One: Potions and Partners**

"And now as this is the first class of the year it is now time to assign partners for the year. No changes will be made. I'm not asking you to be partners with whoever I have chosen, I am telling you," Professor Snape said walking swiftly to his desk to retrieve the list he had spent the night before making.

"Johnson – Nott"

"Warrington – Bell"

"Jordan – Bole"

"Flint – Piven"

"Excuse me, did you say Piven?"

"Wood – Montague"

"Professor, excuse me-"

"Yes, Ms. Piven, I do believe I didn't stutter. You are paired with Mr. Flint."

"But Professor-"

"Ms. Piven, 10 points from Gryffindor."

"But-"

"No but's Ms. Piven. I thought I already told this class that no changes will be made."

"Yes, Professor," Madelyn said putting her head down on her desk in defeat.

**STAR **

"Montague, I'm stuck with Montague for the rest of the year. You think Fred and George will mind sticking his head through the Vanishing Cabinet one more time for me?" Oliver said putting his arm around Madelyn.

"As a matter of fact I don't think he would mind that at all. But I don't think you'd enjoy having to do the potions all by your lonesome this year. I mean think about it, Snape can't take away points because of your potion because if he does then Slytherin gets points deducted too."

"When did you get so smart Maddie?" Oliver said giving her a look of shock.

"Oh shove it up –"

"Oi, first day of school and our two favorite people are telling each other to shove things places. Now I think that's a record," Fred said as George and he caught up with their two friends.

"Hey George, would you mind sticking Montague's head in the Vanishing Cabinet once more? Please, for the love of god and of course my sanity."

"Well sure-"

"Now, now, now. I don't think Professor Snape would like to hear such talk now would he?" said a voice from behind the four Gryffindors.

"One period of us wasn't enough for you Slytherins?" Oliver asked moving Madelyn aside.

"I'm just here to talk to my partner, Ms. Pivens," Flint said walking a step closer. "Ah, Ms. Pivens, so it seems we're partners. Why not make the best of it? Flint said stepping closer to Madelyn, licking his lips.

Holding back Fred, George, and Oliver wasn't what you might call easy but as Madelyn tried to she walked closer to Flint very sultry.

"Great minds think alike don't they?" Madelyn said as people watched in disbelief.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Flint said putting his arms around her waist as the Weasley's and Oliver stared in disbelief. Just as Flint said that Madelyn lifted her knee and kneed Marcus in the groin sending his smiling face in a look mixed of shock and immense pain.

"Don't ever touch me again," Madelyn said walking to her next class," Are you boys coming?" The three boys were still dazed at the episode they just saw.

"Bloody brilliant," Fred said being the first one to catch up to Madelyn.

"He thought he could talk to me that way!" Madelyn said fuming.

"You handled that well. I don't think you'll be getting any more problems from him," George said starting up the ladder to Divination.

"And if you do I think it'd be best to remind him what happened the last time he did," Oliver said laughing as Madelyn descended up the ladder.

**STAR **

_Slow start but don't worry the inspiration, you could say , is pouring out of my ears ) And no Madelyn and Oliver are not dating or anything like that. Sorry guys but in this fanfic they are just really close as you'll see if you read on. See the blue button down there, if my memory suits me it says 'Submit a Review'. So guess what I want you to do? First one to guess gets a cookie! And if you're really good I might just dedicate a chapter to you lovely people. **Review! Review! Review**!_

Love,

Kaitlyn and the boys ; )

**cough** fred george oliver marcus **cough**


End file.
